Rex and Zoe, High School Years
by Whirlwind Aroma Zoe
Summary: Rex and Zoe had great times together, and now their in high school. But what happens when Rex and Zoe fall in love with each other. Whole bunch of Drama and laughs
1. Zoe

**Zoe's P.O.V**

Day light lit my room with mourning colors of gold and autumn brown. I looked around. It wasn't like me to wake-up this early on a beautiful Saturday. I got up and put of a green t-shirt and green pants. My shoes were blue-greenish boots. I also added my favorite green jacket. I put my hair in a ponytail, only one since my hair is very long and that I out grown my urge to wear two ponytails in my hair.

I went outside to the front porch. I let the warm sun soak into my skin. It had a warm touch. I started walking down the streets to the Taylor's house, where I was stopped by Max's girlfriend, Maryann.

"What's up Zoe didn't see ya yesterday at the game." Mary called. "Well, sorry Maryann, but I was-" I was cut off by Maryann. "You were trying to find out who was always giving you those love letters." She guessed. "Yea, can't blame me, ya know." When I looked back at her, see was walking down the streets.

Maryann was a total slob. See wears wild outfits, like knee-high socks with flip-flops, or bright yellow tank-tops with pink glitter with pants that are white with glitter. She was wearing that today. No wonder Max fell in love with her. They're both sluts.

I was enjoying the scenery when I bumped into someone. "Hey, watch it." I yelled. "Sorry, sorry." He said. That voice was familiar; I looked up to see Rex. My heart skipped a beat. He had his dark blue t-shirt on and blue jacket. His pants were dark blue and his shoes where light blue. "Sorry Rex, I didn't see where I was going." I said.

"That's ok Zoe, but I need help, some fan girls are chasing me, and I can't get them off my back. Seriously, they jump on my back unless I dive into the water." He recalled. "Uh, what do ya want me to do?" I asked. He went up to me when we saw some fan girls ran up the street like crazy fans. They stopped when they saw Rex by my side.

"Who's that Rexxy?" One of them said anger in their voice.

"My girlfriend!" I heard Rex said. I gasped. The fan girls left disappointed. I looked at Rex. I did have a crush on him throughout elementary and middle school, and high school is in two days. "Hey Zoe thanks for acting along. Hey, just to make sure they're gone for good, can we walk together to Max's house?" He asked. "Sure." I said.

The afternoon came quickly since Rex and I were running away from fans. Also known throughout the school, Rex Fans. Their leader, also my nemesis, Jenny. Sometimes people call her Blonde-berry, since she's a blonde, and that she likes berries. But, my name for her is Slut number 1, and The Queen of Sluts.

We were relieved when we got to Max's house. We took the longest way there, just to get past the Rex Fans. I looked at him. He was breathing heavily. "We made it!" He said catching his breath. I was tired. We ran for an hour. My bangs were now in my face, and to make matters worse, they took Rex seriously that I was his girlfriend, and they just complained more than ever.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and hit my face. Maryann walked out and saw us. "Finally Zoe, can't you be so much slower." She yelled. Just my luck, the Queen of Complainers just showed up, so let's hear the applause. I just stared at her.

Maryann, Rex, and I went inside to find Max on the sofa sleeping. I went over to the sofa and tipped it. Max rolled on the floor, and shot awake. He was still in his cloughs he wore on Friday. In about 20 minutes, he came out fully dress and awake.

"So, what's first for today?" He yelled. "Well, we got break day today, thank god, so nothing pretty much." Maryann said. I was about to speak when Max yelled, "I know, today let's go on a picnic, so let's get some food made." "Max, I can't, remember, I'm working at the beach today, so sorry," I called. "Yea and I'm on life guard duty at the beach." Rex reminded.

"Who cares, Max and I will be there." Maryann said. I looked at the clock. 6:00 huh, well I better be going. "I got to go," I said getting up, "Rex, need a lift to the beach?" "Yea I don't have a choice." Rex said getting up.

When Rex and I got outside, we started walking to my house, the short way. All the fan girls were gone, so we were lucky.

**08/14/07 (Just a random date)**

**Zoe's Journal**

_Today was mixed. It was bad enough to get ran over by Rex Fans, but getting hit in the face with a door was torture. I got a band-aid on it now, so I'm ok. The good part was the funny part, to get away from some Rex Fans; Rex had to tell them that I was his girlfriend._

_Today, at the beach, Maryann was eating this big pretzel, that Max had to take some for himself. Oh, and that when my shift was done, and Rex's shift was done, Max and Maryann complained all the way back. What the heck, they asked to stay for a little while longer. Hell-o we've been there for 4 hours, why would you want to stay? It's autumn!_

_When I got home, I was surprised to see Maryann on my couch. She said that Max was pretty sure that I'll let her spend the night. I didn't want to, but I didn't have a choice, she was already here, and if I don't, I'll have her and Max all over me. My family said it was ok, but for me, NOT! Please. Someone, help me._

_**Today's Luck**- 40% I'm sure of it, or lower._

_I bet Rex didn't see me at all today. The only reaction I got from him is relieved and calmness. I'm getting the feeling that Rex doesn't love me the way I love him. But, whatever happens, I'll heal quickly._

_Even if it means I'm stuck with Maryann for a night, so what, I've been through tougher times, like Max eating all the food at the picnics we went to. And he ate all the beans mostly. Try living with that. If I got any advice to give you, it's this: You don't want to have my life._

_So, if you have 3 close friends fight each other daily, well, let's just say: Welcome to my life!_


	2. Rex

**A/N: My friend typed up the first part of the chapter, all I did was say the words out loud and so you will see I said and/or and Max said, and I said.**

**~Whirlwind Aroma Zoe (Thinking of changing it, but, just call me Whirlwind or Whirl or WAZ)**

**P.S.: To answer how Rex came back from the future will be me saying he was always here, okay, I don't care what happened in the show, I'm writing these things my way, so hopefully it won't offend no one, that's just how I do things.**

* * *

**Rex's P.O.V**

I looked around me. The huge school in front of me was huge, of course. I thought middle school was horror, but I look so small compared to the other students. Fan girls were everywhere. I looked around some more, but all I can see are Rex Fans, all looking at me.

I thought about running inside the school, but then again, it must be locked. Suddenly, I heard Max's voice yell to me, "hey Rex!" He paused for a second and looked up. "Whoa" and I said "Yeah, where's Zoe," and Max said "It's either she's waiting for Maryann or Maryann is waiting for her."

I said "Hey knock it off you know that Zoe is faster than Maryann it's just that she has something on her mind that she can't stop thinking of."

"Yeah I know but your expressions on your face have to stop being so specific, and I know you love Zoe but you have to stop making it so obvious." Max said.

"Like when" I yelled.

"Yesterday at the beach instead of watching people drown you were looking at Zoe in the hotdog stand" Max recalled

"It's not my fault they don't know how to swim… and plus Zoe doesn't work at the hotdog stand she's a lifeguard just like me. Oh yeah and you're the one to talk, you let Maryann take all the money in the cash register that was for the school taxes, and she bought everything in stock while the other people suffered there, so now who's talking when you let your girlfriend take advantage of you?" I brought back.

"HEY, that's not her fault." He told me.

"Oh, yeah you're right, it was your fault." I corrected and smiled at my witty comeback.

I looked at what Max was wearing. "Ugh, Max. What the Dinosaurs Extinction are you wearing?" I asked.

He was wearing his Triceratops headband as usual, but he was also wearing an orange long sleeve shirt with yellow shorts.

"I ugh, couldn't find my uniform, and all my clothes were dirty so…," I shook my head as in 'no way.' But then I realized what Max wears, Maryann wears worse.

"YO REX, MAX, WE'RE HERE!" Enter Maryann, queen of complainers and Max's super bossy, ignorant, and hyper girlfriend, who apparently is also my friend.

She was wearing a white tank top… WAIT, A WHITE TANK TOP… IN AUTUMN?

Anyway, she was also wearing pink short shorts and a heavy metal bracelet. Her shoes were that of the school's uniform.

"W-what the?" I looked how bad she looked and how bad Max looked. Identical.

I then looked toward Zoe. She had the girl's school outfit on. A white and blue vested dress, instead of hers being short, it was long. She was wearing blue slipper shoes also.

My outfit was a long sleeve black shirt with a white short sleeved shirt. A really short sleeved shirt. My pants were black also and my shoes were regular black boots.

Zoe's hair was all down with no hair tie in it this time. She looked stunning, even if she was in her school outfit.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

I snapped out of my trace and followed the two lovebirds while walking beside Zoe.

"Well, y-you look good." I complimented my voice nervous. I think I was starting too sweet until I heard an all too familiar yell out, "W-WHAA! REXXY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH… HER?" Jenny Meguro Asou yelled.

Okay, one her first name means White Wave or Fair, her middle name means Black Eye, and her last name means Marijuana Life.

So somehow, I don't think those names of hers fit her, well the last one I'm fine with. She's is NOT fair. She is NOT Black Eyed though I think she should be. She is most certainly HAVING a Marijuana Life.

"Hey," I started, "Fair B.E. Mari Lie." I finished. "For one to answer your question Zoe here is my FRIEND, therefore, I walk with her and to get out of your way, we will be going… now." I stated firmly, grabbing Zoe's arm and leading her into the school.

I felt my palms get sweaty at the touch. Her milky white smooth skin touching my rough skin almost made me sweat a lake, so it's a good thing I learned to control these kinds of things.

We entered our classroom which was not at all impressive in my tastes. I looked around to see a group of boys with a handful of girls sitting around the one guy I hate (Forgive my language), Nat Sass. He has a girlfriend named Missy Sippy but he cheats on EVERY girl. Too bad I can't walk right up to him and punch him good.

I glared at him and he turned toward me and glared with the same amount of poison as I was. He then turned his gaze toward Zoe. My blood was boiling with rage right about now and as much as I wanted to karate chop him, I couldn't.

I sat down next to Max and Zoe near Maryann, but closer to me.

I heard whispers at the back of my head. With the all too familiar voices from the group I so despise.

"_Hey, look its Rexxy!"_

"_Really, oh wow he's cute."_

"_Nah, what about me Missy, you still love me, right baby?"_

"_Of course, but Rex Owen is adorable."_

"_So what, he can't hit a ball, nor can he catch one."_

"_Sports aren't everything, Nat."_

"_Hey bro, look at the pink haired goddess next to him."_

"_Zero!"_

"_What, I'm just saying Cathy Batty."_

"_Yeah, she's a keeper."_

"_Nat you pig!"_

"_Just dump him already."_

"_Katherine you know I can't do that."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Cause Nat will go on and on about what we were and what we could be."_

"_He can't love you THAT much."_

There I lost it.

I got up and walked over to Missy. "No, he can't love you that much."

She looked shocked.

I saw from the corner of my eye Nat getting up.

"If you didn't realize by now that he's the pig you say he is, then you got some really sore eyes to stay with him and for the matter, be WITH him." I told her.

She thought about it.

I saw from the corner of my eye that Jenny entered with her group, and Nat was walking toward me.

"Missy baby, don't listen to the wimp, you know I love you."

I rolled my eyes and leaned in to whisper, "He cheats on you for every girl he sees, if you don't believe me, look at the _**SuparGossipMHS-MTROAZDMS**_ home page and see the latest." I then backed up and sat down at my seat.

If you must know, the _**SuparGossipMHS-MTROAZDMS**_ is what Maryann thought up. It has the latest, as the title says, gossip about our high school which would enter the longer side of the title: _**Super Gossip Mahoney High School- Max Taylor Rex Owen Ancient Zoe Drake Maryann Sugar**_.

On it for the latest is Nat making out with Jenny. I gagged at the time I took the picture.

The teacher came in and we all settled down.

_Today's not going to be easy._


End file.
